Bullet Charm
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Residence) A powerful treasure hunter makes a deal with a ghost girl after being saved at the brink of death. But his price is: to live as a girl for the rest of his life.
1. My Deal with A Ghost

**Bullet Charm**

**Protagonist: Bullet/Bullet-chan**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Residence or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I'm very fond of Gender Bender, so…thanks to Major Mike Powell III, he introduced me to this hentai. Though this will be kinda hard since I'm don't do so well in gang bangs, honestly. I'll just take things a bit slow, okay? **

**It's actually based on the anime, but I'm going for a different route. **

**Please enjoy~!**

A determined treasure hunter, Bullet. A strong one to put it. He and his two friends travel everywhere from sailboats, to caves, to other dangerous locations where they can find whatever they can find that's very valuable. He's been doing this for 3 years, living the dream he's been dreaming of since he was little. He's successfully discovered hidden treasures, jewelry and other important stuff that he found while on his wonderful journey.

And whenever he's done with one mission, he would always go to the bar for a drink, served by none other than his favorite bartender, Anja. The girl with long violet hair tied in two low pig-tails, that wears a small maid outfit that always attracts other men, including his friends. However, Bullet has taken interest in Anja the moment he first entered the bar and that's where she served him first. It is then that he wanted to come to the bar every single day to see her. They talk for a bit whenever she has free time, gets served about 3 cups of beer before leaving her a great tip and then go on a new adventure.

Yes, this is the life of a treasure hunter. Until one day, everything changed the day he entered this special cave. On the map he looked at, he knows that there are very valuable treasure lying around, money, jewelry and pretty much everything that will make him richer than the wealthiest man alive. He crosses a bridge, dodges some dangerous traps and other obstacles and then walks a bit further until he reaches the end of the road. There, lies a large treasure chest with a special charm on top of it.

Though the money has caught his attention, the charm sparkling seems to be the most valuable one. He steps on to one of the stone pillars leading up to the valuable item. He carefully jumps from one pillar to another, hoping that not one of them would topple over and break. From pillar to pillar, he is one step closer to getting the most valuable item on the planet.

That is until he reaches the last one, a little girl with long blonde hair and wearing a white dress just pops up out of nowhere above him, startling him and making him stumble at the edge of the pillar.

"Ehehehe~!" the little girl giggles. "Did I startle you~? I'm so sorry, but you're not getting MY precious charm." She floats over to it, grabs it and holds it up. "Is this what you want~?"

"Y-yes!" Bullet replies. "Please! I want it!"

"No can do~" the girl says.

"Then, I'll just have to get it by force, if I have to!" He decides to risk it, jumping for the said item, but his fist goes through her, making him completely shocked at what he found. "What…are you…?" He has no time to think as he loses his balance and the pillar begins to collapse.

He finds something to grab, which is the edge of the rock where the treasure chest is, however, he is a bit too far from it. He jumps as the pillar collapses completely, grabbing the nearest thing he could find, but he is far below from where the treasure is. He is slipping and is at the brink of death.

"Help! Heeeelp!" he calls out. "I'm slipping!"

The little girl floats over to him, giggling. "Looks like you're in a pickle~!"

"Can't you do something, little girl!?" Bullet shouts. "Who are you anyways!?"

"Just a girl who likes to float around everywhere~"

"You mean you're a ghost!?"

"Indeed I am~"

Bullet is running out of time. His left hand slips, leaving him hanging and struggling to hold on. The ghost girl just chuckles.

"Help! Help me!" he calls out.

"No one else is here except me~" the ghost girl says. "Though...do you want your life to be saved~?"

"Yes!"

"Will you do anything to live a good life?"

"Yes, just help me!" Bullet says quickly.

"Alright then," the ghost girl says. "I can make you a deal. I save your life and I'll do my part. You'll have to live for the rest of your life with something that I choose...under MY supervision~"

Bullet thinks about if for a moment. He doesn't care what condition she has. He just wants to live to explore once again. With a simple nod, the ghost girl smiles and snaps her fingers. The two teleport away from the cave and onto shore. Bullet opens his eyes and looks around. The ghost girl hands him the charm that he so badly wants and puts both hands on his own.

"Alright," she says. "For this...you may keep the charm. However..the only thing that you have to live for the rest of your life..." She cups her hands on his cheeks, leaning close to him. "Is being more feminine..." She whispers the last part so that he can't hear, kissing him on the lips, and then...he's out cold.

***Next Day***

Eyes open, vision clears and Bullet is back at his own home. He sits up, stretches out his arms, though he feels some weight on his chest...actually two large weights on his chest.

"Eh...?" the voice that he has is not manly, but...girly. "What the…hell!?"

He, now a "she", looks around the room to see if anything else has changed. Some of her prized possessions, money and other artifacts she found during her previous adventures were still there. But...why did SHE change?

POOF!

"Welcome home...Bullet-chan~!" Ghost says.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Bullet shouts. "Why am I a girl!?"

"It's my part of the deal~" Ghost replies. "You get to live as a girl for the rest of your life."

"HOW...is this USEFUL!?" Bullet cries.

"Awww, don't be so angry~" Ghost flies over and touches her long red hair that goes down her back. "See? You look beautiful, Bullet-chan."

"But if I'm going to live as a girl, how will everyone else react? Especially my two friends?"

"You're worried about that? Come on. The male Bullet they know and love doesn't exist anymore. They now know the new you."

"You can do that?" Bullet asks.

"I can do whatever I want," Ghost says, flipping her hair. "Now then, why don't we have a look at your wardrobe?"

"Huh?" Bullet tilts her head in confusion.

"Go on. I have a surprise for ya~" she winks and gestures her hand toward the closet.

Bullet slowly stands up and opens the two doors. Inside are just tank tops, short shorts and black lace up boots. She is stunned by the fact that Ghost also changed her wardrobe as well.

"You're a girl now, so try them on~" the blonde says.

"I'm not Lara Craft, you know!?"

"So~?"

Bullet sighs heavily. Ghost has a point though. She can no longer wear what she usually wears during her adventures. Instead, she'll go with a skimpy kind of outfit. After putting it on, she can feel that it's a bit tight on her, including the shorts and tank top. Her legs show almost everything and her breasts are so large they could pop at any moment.

"Hey...could you make them a bit larger?" Bullet asks.

"No can do~" Ghost replies.

"Why not!?"

"It suits you! At least to me~"

"Ugh..." Bullet groans. Not only does she have to live the rest of her life as a girl, but also wear skimpy clothing. It is then she notices something around her neck. "Ghost...what is this?"

"Ah, that is the charm you wanted so badly," the blonde replies, as she lies on her stomach on Bullet's bed. "But I made it as a symbol of our deal. No one, not even you, can take it off."

"Aw nuts! So I have to wear this for the rest of my life too?"

"Correct~!"

"Fine..." Bullet tries to suppress a groan.

"So what should you do now? You've finished your adventure, right~?" Ghost says. "Maybe you'd want to pay a visit to your old place~?"

"How'd you know that?" Bullet asks.

"I know some things about you, that's all."

Bullet thinks about it for a moment. "Alright. I am getting kind of thirsty anyways."

"Goodie! Lead the way, Bullet-chan~" Ghost says.

Having no other choice, the red-head heads outside in the skimpy clothing that Ghost recommended and starts walking down town. All the people, men and women were stopping and staring at Bullet, swooning and fainting with nosebleeds just from her appearance. Most of the men found themselves having an erection from staring at Bullet. Ghost just floats right beside her companion, as Bullet knows no one else can see her, but her.

"As I thought...they won't stop staring..." Bullet comments.

"Let them stare~" Ghost says. "You see, it's not so bad being a girl~"

"You don't know the half of it..."

"Whatever do you mean~?" Ghost says.

Bullet rolls her eyes. Surely, the little blonde has known for some...unwanted attention by some bystanders who like to molest women. And most of it is in this town here. They could be sneaking up on her any moment. Ghost just casually floats beside Bullet as they enter the bar, go towards the long table where Anja served another man some of his beer. She turns and smiles at Bullet, walking up to her.

"Welcome~" she says. "The usual~?"

"The usual," Bullet repeats and then glances at Ghost who winks at her.

"Told you she'd be fine with you as a female~" the blonde says.

"Right..." Bullet turns back toward Anja who serves her the cup. "Thanks."

"No problem," Anja says. "Anything going on? Oh, what's that around your neck?"

"That's the charm I found during my earlier mission," Bullet replies, holding it up to show her. "It was a tough battle to go through the collapsing debris and such."

"Glad you made it alive," Anja says.

Bullet just smiles, staring at her love interest's beautiful face. The face that she years for when she actually gets her. However, now that she thinks about it...

"Bartender!" another man calls out.

"Coming!" Anja holds a finger up. "I'll be right there with you, Bullet-san."

As she leaves, Bullet takes this chance to talk with her companion.

"I'm a girl now, you know?" she says. "I can't fall in love with her if I"m like this!"

But again, Ghost is all smiles. "You're overthinking things, Bullet-chan. In this world, everything is acceptable. Everyone is open. Anja-chan won't mind if you fall in love with her as a girl."

"You mean that?" Honestly, Bullet is quite surprised. From the time she first met Anja at the bar after one adventure, taking interest and then falling in love with her, to the sudden change.

"Of course. You don't have to worry about a thing~" Ghost says.

Bullet puts on a small smile. The little blonde isn't so bad after all once she gets to know her more. Her power may be more useful than she thinks.

Just then, a drunk man stumbles upon Bullet, noticing her and giving a wicked smile. "Ohhhh, heeeey, Babe! Niiice looking body you got~"

"Eh? What?" Bullet doesn't know this guy, nor she has anything to do with him.

"Wanna come with me, babe~?" he takes her by the wrist, holding it up. "I'll take you to my place~"

"N-no! I don't want to!"

"Heeeey, come on! It'll be fiiine. Don't be so shy."

"I said no!" Bullet tries to fight him, but when she tries to punch him, she finds that her punch is weak. "Huh? Why am I...?"

"Oh, that tickles," the drunk man laughs. "You're pretty interesting, babe."

"I don't want to go!"

"Hey, stop it!" Anja cries. "No fighting, please."

"Heeeey, we ain't fighting," the drunk man says. "We're just going for a little walk."

"Like hell we are!" Bullet shoots back.

At this point, Bullet feels so helpless. Now that she's a girl, she can now understand what it feels like to be so powerless and weak. She turns to Ghost, who shrugs and knows that the little blonde can do nothing at the moment. So much for having a companion. However, before Bullet gets dragged outside, a fist comes in contact with the drunk man's face and is sent flying toward the door.

"Keep away...from our Bullet-chan!" a muscular man with light brown hair says.

"Gabriel-kun...!" Bullet gasps. "And...Tyrus?"

Another tall, muscular man kneels beside the shocked red-head. "Everything okay, Bullet-chan?"

"Y-yes...thank you..." Bullet doesn't know what to say. Though, she is glad that her two treasure hunter friends are there since they all go to the bar after a fine adventure.

Tyrus helps Bullet up while Anja gives a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you two made it in time," she says. "Now...your usuals?"

"Yes, please!" both Gabriel and Tyrus say in unison.

While Anja is busy with their drinks, Bullet looks back and forth at her partners. "They rescued me. And for the record, I can't help but stare at their muscles...how strong they are...Eh!? W-wait, what am I thinking!?" Bullet shakes her head roughly while Ghost giggles.

"Your instincts are kicking in~" the little blonde says.

"Hey, Bullet-chan~" Gabriel says. "Why don't you drink with us?"

"Yeah, drink with your best pals? Not some goon," Tyrus adds, holding out his hand.

"S-sure...no problem," Bullet is starting to feel like a woman right now, considering how she's acting. She doesn't know why, but like Ghost said, her womanly instincts are kicking in.

Sitting between them, they drink at least a few cups of beer, talking and laughing together while Ghost is out of the way, up on the ceiling, keeping watch. Bullet has never felt this close to them before. On their adventure, they would help each other find something, share some of the valuables and then go home. However, this is a slight change in their personalities. Like they are REALLY close with Bullet than they usually are.

Tyrus puts and arm around his bestie. "Say after this, why don't we all take a hot bath together like we used to~?"

"yeah, we haven't done that in a while," Gabriel replies. "What do you say, Bullet-chan? You in for some hot bathing?"

"Ahhh...s-seriously?" Bullet says, jerking her head up.

"Don't you remember? We used to take baths together all the time~" Gabriel explains. "We're super close friends. We do everything together, including in the baths."

"You...you take baths with me? A girl?"

"Come on, don't play dumb~" Tyrus laughs. "We're fine having you around in the bath. That means we can stare at you all the time while watching you blush and be all cute~"

"Uhhhhh..." Bullet looks around for Ghost, who isn't around at the moment, then she lets out a heavy sigh. "You boys are...just...alright fine. I'll go with you. B-but it's not like I want to or anything!"

"That's our Bullet-chan~" Tyrus cheers. "Let's drink to this as well! For new adventures awaiting us and our time with Bullet-chan~!"

"Cheers~!" Gabriel says.

As they take a sip and while Bullet groans and lies her head down on the table, this gives the boys a chance to look at each other.

"Boy...I really hope we can somehow be together with her," Tyrus says.

"Hey, man. She's not interested in us, remember?" Gabriel reminds him. "She prefers some women or maybe she's not interested in anybody."

"What!?" Bullet jolts her head up, surprised by his comment.

"You told us, remember? You weren't interested in anyone?" Gabriel says.

Bullet's face goes red and turns away. "Wh-why wouldn't I be interested in anyone? I mean, come on! I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet!"

"Told ya," Gabriel says to Tyrus.

"Aw, man!"

Bullet looks back at her partners, confused. All she knows is that she did spend time in the bath with them as a guy. But...not as much as they say.

After another hour of drinking, they decide to leave the bar, wave good-bye to Anja and then head for the hot springs. They talk and laugh and enjoy each other's company with Ghost flying right beside her companion. Bullet sees some slight differences in their past as they keep on talking. Like they can't get enough of seeing Bullet and come over every single day to pick her up and set off on a new adventure to hunt for more valuable things. Then, go to the bar, have a few drinks and then bathe right after. But...the strange thing is..both of her best men haven't touched her even once. She's confused by this because even though they spend most of their time with her, they never thought about touching her in the slightest.

Bullet turns to Ghost for some answers as she whispers to her about how they are now.

"Seems like they respect you greatly," the blonde replies. "None are like that drunk guy earlier. Like they said earlier, they know you have no love interest or secretly in love with another girl."

"But...that's impossible," Bullet says. "I never said I was straight."

"In this world they think so," Ghost winks at her.

Bullet is getting more and more confused by the minute. Is she really in a different world? Or is she in the same world, except that she's a girl now?

By the time the trio get to the hot springs, they strip from their clothing, however, Gabriel and Tyrus take a gander at Bullet's perfect, slender body as she takes off her clothing. All nude, breasts exposed and jiggling and her beautiful hair down from her pony-tail.

"She's...so beautiful...!" Tyrus swoons.

"God, that body is so fine~!" Gabriel agrees.

Bullet flips her hair and looks up at the two drooling guys. "Hey...you guys coming?"

"Ah! Y-yes, yes!" Gabriel says, panicking. "We're hurrying!"

The red-head shakes her head in dismay and walks ahead of the guys toward the hot spring. She takes a slow step inside the warm water and then all the way in until it reaches her neck. She sighs with bliss as the other two guys get on each side of her, relishing the warmth of the water.

"Ahhhhh~" the guys sigh with bliss as well.

"Y-you know..." Bullet starts. "Were you always this close to me during our baths?"

"Oh, you bet~" Gabriel replies.

"I-I see…" The red-head turns back and stares at the water. From her reflection, she can see Ghost float next to her, giggling and then flying over to the other side, sitting on top of a rock with one leg crossed over another.

She doesn't know how long they are all in there, but it seems like an eternity as they just sit in the hot bath until Bullet stands up first and takes her leave. The other two decide to get out too and dry off to have a look at the red-head's body once again as they change back into their original attire. As much as they so badly want to touch Bullet right then and there, they know that they shouldn't as they can tell that the red-head has no interest in them nor anyone else at the moment. They curse at themselves mentally and then try to regain their composure while leaving the hot springs. Bullet turns toward them, waving good-bye to them as they begin to go their separate ways.

Bullet turns to leave as well with Ghost floating next to her, facing up and putting her arms behind her back while flying backwards.

"Your first day as a female has gone quite well so far~" she says. "I see you're getting used to your new form already, Bullet-chan~"

"Sort of," Bullet turns away to close her eyes. "I'm not saying I like this new form though. You tricked me, you know that?"

"I didn't trick you," Ghost says. "All I did was make a deal with you. That's it."

"Even if you say that…"

"Oh, look! Your girlfriend is here~!"

"Huh?" Bullet looks at where Ghost is pointing. There is Anja, dressed in her casual clothing, consisting of a brown sweater dress, black thigh high stockings and yellow high heels. "Ah, Anja!"

The violet haired girl hears her name being called and sees the red-head running toward her. "Bullet-san? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I was at the hot springs earlier," Bullet replies. "Then…I kinda decided to go for a walk. Say, I rarely see you here."

"Oh, my shift ended," Anja says. "So, I'm taking a bit of a walk myself. Do you want to walk together?"

"Oh! Ummmm…" Bullet fiddles with her fingers, but Ghost nudges her to make her take a step closer to the bartender. "Y-yes! I mean, yes I'd love to!"

"Oh, good!" Anja clasps her hands together happily. "Let's go then~"

With that, the two girls start walking along the sidewalk while the sun is setting. They both chat up a storm, talking about whatever they felt like talking, grabbed a couple of snacks and shared them afterwards. After that, they are walking around the neighborhood casually. Ghost floats behind, all smiles as she glances at both of the girls.

"We're actually on my way toward my home," Anja says.

"Oh, really?" Bullet says. "S-sorry, I didn't realize."

"No, it's fine!" Anja says. "It's nice to have some company once in a while. I don't really mind…having you around walking with me toward home."

"Ah…i-it's no problem," the red head can feel her face go warm, but try to turn away to hide it.

They continue to walk in silence until they reach Anja's door. Bullet stands there to face the bartender.

"I-I'll see you when I'm done with my next adventure!" she says. "You can count on me!"

"Good luck tomorrow," Anja says.

Ghost grins and shoves Bullet in the back, making her stumble forward and surprising Anja just from the red-head falling on top of her…and their lips accidentally touch one another! The two girls don't know how long they've been on the ground, kissing like that, but as soon as they realize it, Bullet immediately pulls away.

"So sorry!" she apologizes. "I-I didn't know where that came from! Maybe I'm such a huge klutz."

"N-No, don't say mean stuff like that about yourself," Anja says as she helps the red-head up. "It was an accident."

Both find themselves blushing and fiddle with their fingers. Ghost secretly giggles from behind a bush and hides. Bullet waves good-bye to Anja and then leaves to go to her own home.

"Why did you do that, Ghost!?" Bullet shouts. "I looked like a fool back there!"

"But you two shared your first kiss, right~?" the blonde replies.

"That doesn't count! It was an accidental first kiss!"

"Accidental or not, it was still a kiss. Now, you don't have to worry about anyone else stealing that said kiss from you. You were the first one~"

Bullet sighs heavily. Even though she should be happy with that one, that first kiss that she truly desired when she first met Anja, it was still an accidental one. Bullet cannot shake that thought until she arrived home. Shutting the door behind her, she plops on the bed, face down, exhausted.

"What a day…" she groans.

Ghost sits next to her, stroking her hair gently. "You had a long day. But I'm very proud of you for behaving like a girl most of the time. Say, why don't you have a quick bath, so we can go to bed?"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

****10 minutes later****

Snuggling in bed, Bullet lies down, her hair let loose from her usual pony-tail, glancing at the window. It is then that Ghost allows herself to snuggle close to Bullet.

"Whew, I'm beat~" she says. "But it was a lot of fun, don't you agree~?"

"Sort of," Bullet avoids contact with the petite ghost. "Say, Ghost. Have you done that trick where…you turn grown men into women?"

"Hmmm…to be honest…you're the second one," Ghost replies.

"Who was the first person you did that trick to?"

"His name is Zack. I made him this way for a price for bullying the weak." She holds up a picture of a very beautiful young woman with long purple hair and wearing a violet colored negligee with black thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a small garter belt. "He learned it the hard way…her virginity being taken by his own best friend. Zack-chan loved it so much she wants more and more of…penis. I created a number of men to release her enjoyment. Since then…she never left her place at all."

"That's terrible," Bullet comments.

"Yeah, but it's all good," Ghost says. "He learned his lesson and has become a prostitute to earn some good money."

"I-I see…"

Ghost scoots closer and cups both of her cheeks with a small smile on her face. "Let me do this for a second." With that, she presses her lips together with Bullet's, tongues caressing each other with a simple moan until they pull away. Bullet feels a little sleepy and then collapses on the bed. Ghost smiles and hugs her new companion tenderly, kissing her on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Bullet-chan~"

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank Major Mike Powell III for offering some interesting ideas regarding Bullet's two best friends. There will be more soon with a slight bit of smut. Trust me, it'll be good.**

**Long and detailed reviews as always. I worked REALLY hard in this one.**

**Have a nice day~!**


	2. Changes In My Life

**Chapter 2**

**Changes in my Life**

_I am known as the powerful treasure hunter, Bullet. Going on countless adventures with Gabrial-kun and Tyrus by my side. But then…my life changed when I encountered a ghost girl who offered me a deal after I begged her to save my life. And the price I paid is…living as a girl for the rest of my life. Not only that, but Ghost somehow has the power to manipulate other people's memories just so they don't freak out when they discover I have changed. I guess it's a good thing, but…now that I'm living as a girl, other things have changed for me as well._

The red-head sits up from her bed, stretches out her arms and looks around her room. She is wearing a gravity shirt Ghost gave her to sleep in. She didn't mind that, but the fact that it's small on her makes her feel a little embarrassed. She looks over to the side on her left to see Ghost sleeping peacefully next to her. She pets the little blonde with a small smile. Bullet is the only one who can see her since she encountered her and made a deal with her afterwards.

However Ghost starts to yawn adorably as she sits up, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand. "Morning...Bullet-chan~"

"Morning, Ghost," the red-head says as she walks over toward the night stand. "Well...another day of treasure hunting. Just have to make sure I have everything...wait...where is my sword?" She looks above to where her sword used to be hanging but it's not there. "I thought I had it. I always put it there."

Ghost giggles. "Not anymore! Check the drawer to your left."

Bullet does so, pulling out the small drawer to reveal 2 revolvers. "Huh? Why are there guns in here?"

"Think of it as a little present from me~" Ghost replies as she sits cross legged on one of the night stands. "It fits you way more~"

"Really now?"

"Mm-hmm! Plus, your name is Bullet! How cool is that~?"

"Uhhhh...Okay?" The red-head sweat drops and examines the revolvers. The bullets are already placed inside the cylinder and she spins it around once.

"You can give them a twirl, too...if you know what I mean~" Ghost winks at her.

"No, I don't."

"Remember, I altered everyone's memories, so you may have a special talent with these guns. You just have to find out for yourself," Ghost explains

Bullet still has no clue what she's talking about. She never held a gun in her life, let alone revolvers and did anything with them. Still, they CAN be quite handy.

"Whatever...I'll go get changed," the red-head says as she heads inside the bathroom.

"I'll go with you!" Ghost offers as she floats over next to her.

"Huh?"

"We're both girls, so it should be fine~" The little blonde says as she lets herself in right after Bullet closes the door.

The red-head sighs. "If you say so…" She still has some things to learn about being female, but for now she'll just go with it.

Inside the shower, Ghost floats behind her while the red-head is washing herself, putting her palms on her breasts with a grin.

"Can you get off?" Bullet says.

"Still getting used to having knockers~?" the little girl asks.

"Not totally. It still feels a little weird to me."

"It won't be for long. You'll be living as a girl for the rest of your life anyways."

"Yeah…"

Ghost lets go of the red-head to let her do the rest of the showering, scrub herself and then dry herself. Ghost just lies on her side with her head resting on her hand, watching her favorite girl get ready for the day. She puts on her revealing tank-top, short shorts, gloves and black lace up boots. She turns toward the little girl with a smile and a wink.

"Welp, I'm ready~" she says. "Time to meet up with Gabriel-kun and Tyrus!"

"It's going to be fun for sure~!"

Grabbing her guns to put them in her holsters, a couple of sand grenades that just so happens to be in her drawer as well, and then her bag. She walks out the door with Ghost floating past and locks it right away. She then makes her way toward the woods where her two best friends are waiting.

Gabriel and Tyrus look up toward their friend, who is strutting towards them, her breasts jiggling at every movement. Their jaws drop, almost drooling at this sexy treasure hunter partner of theirs.

"Duuuude~!" Tyrus says. "I still can't believe she's this sexy!"

"Trust me, I want to touch those boobs of hers~" Gabriel replies.

"Hey, you!" Bullet puts her hands on her hips, staring down at them. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh, not at all!" Gabriel says, putting his hands up in defense. "Just checking you out that's all."

"Well, less checking out, more hunting," Bullet says with a wave of her hand. "We got some gold we need to find! Jewelry to collect!" She points a finger up in the air as she says that.

"R-right!" Tyrus says. "Gabriel, let's work together with Bullet-chan here!"

"Sure!"

They can look later. And they know very well that the red-head can be aggressive with them if they don't behave. According to Ghost, Bullet always pounds them on the head whenever they want to do pervy stuff when they should focus on other things. The red-head had no idea she had that in her, but at the same time, it's pretty useful.

They walk further and further down the forest until they go to a mysterious cave. They pull out their flashlights and point it toward the darkness, proceeding to go further. Tyrus sticks close to his guy buddy while Bullet leads the way, looking around for any danger. Fortunately, there is none, but they must keep on guard. She checks the map to see if they are getting any closer to the location of the treasure.

She points straight forward with her flashlight, signalling her two friends to follow her. Deeper into the cave, they look around to see where the treasure might be found. The long hall seems a bit spooky to them, but they must take risks as treasure hunters.

Soon enough, they find that they are heading in the right direction

Once they get out of the long dark hallway, they see an opening and start running toward a pillar of rocks, across toward the treasure chest that lies at the end. Bullet looks back at her partners in crime and then back at the pillar of rocks. She encountered something like this before and nearly fell to her death. She does not want to go through that same problem.

"Boys," she says. "The treasure is waiting for us. Whoever's the bravest needs to go."

Gabriel and Tyrus exchange looks. She's truly afraid it seems, but they don't know why she isn't going. She's the strongest and bravest treasure hunter around. However...this may give them a chance to prove themselves to her, like impress her.

"Don't worry!" Tyrus says. "I'll go first! These pesky pillar rocks won't stop me!"

"Best of luck, buddy~" Gabriel gives him a pat on the back.

Tyrus nods and jumps toward the first pillar. Bullet watches her man try his hardest to get across, while looking back at Gabriel.

"Say...why don't you help him?" She suggests. "The chest may be heavy and it'll be difficult for one of you to get back carrying that thing."

"You're right," Gabriel nods. "Anything for you, Bullet-chan!"

The red-head smiles a little, along with a slight blush. Ghost grins at this, as she notices this while floating. She knows Bullet may have slight feelings for her two men because she cares about them so much. They are a team after all.

Tyrus successfully gets across and take the treasure chest with Gabriel close behind. They take turns carrying the chest, jumping to the next pillar and handing it to each other as they go along.

"Very clever idea, Bullet-chan!" Ghost comments as she floats next to her.

"What can I say?" The red head says, putting both hands on her hips. "They're my friends. I want to protect them."

"Such a sweetheart, aren't you~?" The little girl coos, making Bullet blush harder.

"We did it!" Gabriel and Tyrus make it back across and the treasure they helped each other carry is still in good shape.

Bullet picks up a rock and smashes the lock with it a few times before it bends, allowing her to take it out and open the chest.

Inside contains a lot of gold and jewels. Tyrus and Gabriel dive in to examine everything.

"We're rich!" Tyrus cries out happily. "Once again, the three of us succeeded!"

"With the help of Bullet-chan, of course~" Gabriel adds, giving the red-head a pat on the back.

"Awwww, you guys~" Bullet turns bashful and bends one leg, tapping her foot while putting her hands behind her back, looking down at the ground.

Seeing that they have finished their mission, they decide to head back to their home where they belong, and give most of the coins and jewels to jewlry shops and charity

As for what they have, they shared the coins with one another as reward for each other's hard work.

And now, like they do every time they come back from a trip, they make their way to Anja's bar for a drink. The violet haired girl serves their usual and the three of them drink away to celebrate. They are a bit loud, well, mostly the guys, but it makes Anja giggle at the excitement of these three. And before they knew it, a few hours went by and it's almost closing time. The two guys say good-bye to Bullet and the red-head starts to leave as well when Anja stops her.

"Wait, Bullet-san," she says. "Why don't you stay here for a bit more."

"Huh? Why?"

Anja smiles as she proceeds to clean everything up from the bar. Since everyone left, there must be something Anja wants. Maybe a love confession? She blushes at this and puts both hands on her cheeks at the thought.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she squeaks. "This isn't the time! What if it's too fast!?"

"Fufu! What's the matter, Bullet-san?" the violet haired girl giggles. "You seem to be talking to yourself~"

"Ah! N-n-nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Alright~" Anja steps away from the bar and casually steps toward the red-head with her hands behind her back. "So…now that we're alone…do you mind showing me…the trick?"

Bullet deadpans. "Uhhhh…what?"

The violet haired girl giggles again. "You're so silly, Bullet-san. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"I don't understand," the red-head frowns. "What do you mean, 'the trick'?"

"You know...with these handy things~?" Anja makes some movements with her fingers, sort of a twirling motion.

Bullet looks down at her holsters that hold her revolvers and now gets the picture. "Ohhhh, oh, right!" she laughs nervously. "Hahaha!"

Anja pulls out a chair and takes a seat with her hands on her lap. "Well, go on! Give it a go! You used to entertain me every night with that trick, right?"

Bullet sweat drops. She realizes that Ghost has altered people's memories, so Anja loves seeing female Bullet do some gun spinning every now and then. But...can she really pull that off? She doesn't want the violet haired girl waiting too long. She looks around for the little girl, but is nowhere to be found. But she fails to notice that she's hiding underneath one of the tables to get a glimpse of what's happening. She giggles at how clueless Bullet is, but she knows that she'll get the hang of it in a second.

"H-here I go," Bullet says, probably a bit softly since she clearly knows that she has no idea what she's doing. She sees the smile remain on Anja's face and takes out both of her revolvers.

And then...as if by magic, the red-head finds herself spinning the guns rapidly without even dropping on of them. Anja's eyes sparkle in amazement as she keeps on watching. Bullet spins them forward, then backward, tosses one and then crosses her arms to toss the same gun and catch it.

_What the!?_ Bullet thinks. _It's like my body's moving on it's own. But how!?_

Bullet keeps on twirling the guns like she's got this in the bag, putting one away while still twirling with the other, tosses it up and catches it with the same hand crossing with the other, and then tosses it behind her and catches it with ease. She uses the same hand to twirl it some more, then tosses it behind again to catch it with her other hand. She then grabs her other revolver and spins them at the same time once again. And after the last spin, she points her two guns at Anja.

"12 shots," she says without even thinking.

Anja applauds happily. "You're so amazing, Bullet-san! Just like always!"

"Oh, really? Hahahaha...!" Bullet laughs nervously again as she puts her guns back in her holsters. _'I don't know if I want to strangle or thank Ghost.'_

"Haaaah...this made my night~" Anja stands up and takes Bullet's hands in hers. "Thank you so much, Bullet-san! You truly are the best at entertaining me~"

"Ahhhh...sure..." Bullet says with a small smile.

Anja giggles and pulls away to look at the red-head one last time before turning toward the bar. "You may go now. I have some stuff to take care of before closing the bar anyways."

"I see...well, I'll see you around, Anja," Bullet grabs her own things and heads out the door. She glances back at the bartender, who is busy packing her stuff before leaving.

Ghost floats over toward the red-head, hands behind her head. "You couldn't tell her, could you~?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Bullet frowns. "I don't want things to go so fast."

"You sure about that? Look at how Anja is treating you right now. Does it look like she wants to reject you if you confess to her?"

"That's not the problem."

"Puuuuu...you're no fun." Ghost pouts a little. "In other words, you were questioning how you did your entertainment without even messing up~?"

"Yeah! Was it you doing it to me?"

"Nope! It was all you! No magic, nothing." Ghost says. "All I did was watch you entertain Anja-chan~"

"No wonder...you're right about the alternate memories thing," Bullet says. She keeps on walking with the little girl close to her until they get home.

The red-head puts away her guns in the drawer, takes off her clothes and heads in the bathroom to fill the tub with warm water. Ghost floats behind her as Bullet takes a look in the mirror, with her hair already down.

"You know what, Ghost?" she says. "I've been thinking."

"What is it?"

"It's been a day since I turned into a girl, and there are stuff I still don't know," she says. "But I've been noticing changes in my life that I've never seen before."

"Is it better than your original life?"

"Frankly, I don't know," Bullet says. "I mean, from my life as a man, Anja captured my heart...but I still wasn't able to confess to her. But here, she talks to me...a lot more than I remember."

"Ehehe! Let me tell you this: when I transformed you into a girl, I can sense that you don't have everything you wanted. Gabriel-kun and Tyrus? They protect you more. They like you more~"

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"No way! I mean, they're your friends. They like you as a whole," Ghost says.

"Oh..." Bullet looks down at the floor. "What else...did you change?"

"Like I said before, Anja-chan talks to you more now," Ghost replies. "Your life as a girl can be good...and bad, Bullet-chan. Never forget that."

"I see..."

After getting situated, Bullet climbs in the warm bath, the water covering her like a blanket and relaxes for a bit. Ghost floats down in front of the red-head to join her.

"Ghost," Bullet says.

"Yes?"

"You're not so bad as I think you are. I think it's time I gave you a name."

"Oh, I already have one," the little girl smiles. "It's Maya!"

"Heh, well, nice to meet you, Maya."

The two relax in the tub for a while until they decide to get out. After putting on a bathrobe and drying her hair, Bullet puts on her short night gown and climbs into bed with the ghost girl floating next to her and snuggling under the covers. The red-head smiles a small smile, stroking her blonde hair and holding her close.

"I wonder…if you're a ghost…how come I'm touching you?" she says.

"You're the only one who can see me," Maya replies. "And made a deal with me. So that means you're also able to touch me." She grins. "Or are you thinking of some other way of touching me~?"

"Geeez, stop!" Bullet says. "Don't ruin the perfect moment."

"Ehehe! Only for you, Bullet-chan~"

The two snuggle in bed with the little girl resting on Bullet's bosom.

_Yup. These are major changes in my life that Gho-I mean, Maya, has placed. But those changes have been good, to be honest. I may be a powerful treasure hunter and always will be, but…living as a girl may not be so bad after all. Anja likes me a lot more and Gabriel and Tyrus still have been the buddies I used to know. Though…I don't know why they can't get over their fantasies…_

_All in all, I don't think I can live without Maya and her teachings._

**A/N: I would like to thank Major Mike Powell once again for the idea of Ocelot's Gun spinning trick. It was an awesome thing and I tried my best to write it. **

**Long and detailed reviews…even if there is only ONE of you reading it…**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. My Conflicted Feelings for Them

**Chapter 3**

**My Conflicted Feelings for Them**

_It's been a couple weeks since I became a girl. I learned most things from Maya how to be a girl and get used to the new world I'm living in. But what remained the same is that Gabriel and Tyrus are still my friends…closer than before and I'm bonding with Anja a bit more. Day by day. But…even if I'm living in this world now, there are still some things that are a little unusual. _

"Are you in love with Gabriel and Tyrus?" Maya suddenly asks, making Bullet almost spit out her coffee.

"M-Maya! What the hell!?" the red-head coughs and wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Ehehe! I'm just noticing you're bonding with them a bit more lately. So I was just wondering whether or not you're going to tell them. Or better yet…return their feelings. Because they're all over you every time you're with them."

"I guess that's what a very strong bond does to them. Besides, if you know that they're in love with me, why are you asking me to go tell them?"

Maya shrugs. "Who knows? I'm just sort of curious. You need to make up your mind. Are you really a lesbian? Or bisexual?"

Bullet sighs and sips on her coffee. Maya's right about that. Her love is set on Anja only, yet…why does she find herself falling in love with Gabriel and Tyrus as well? It doesn't make sense.

"Listen, I only love Anja," the red-head says. "Gabriel and Tyrus are just my best friends. Nothing more."

"So you're telling me that you're a lesbian?"

"W-well, if I wasn't a girl that would be wrong. But…I guess….y-you could say that since I am one right now."

"Fufu! Like I said, just check yourself."

Bullet sighs as she finishes her coffee for the morning. She can't believe the ghost girl would ask such a question. But even so... as much as she hates to admit it, she really needs to see if she's either bisexual or a lesbian. She hasn't confessed her love to Anja yet, nor has she accepted Gabriel and Tyrus's relentless love for her. Maybe that's just another one of those things a girl can struggle with.

Getting up from the table, she starts to head out. Today's sort of a day off for her since there's really nothing else to search for regarding treasure. Sure she's found a couple of artifacts here and there yesterday, but today, she needs a break. She decides to come outside for fresh air most of the day, taking Maya along with her. The little girl floats next to her, turning to face up at the sky and putting her arms behind her head while following Bullet.

They take a stroll through town a bit, walking past some people minding their own business and such. Until Bullet notices a flyer that blew toward her foot on the sidewalk. She picks it up to see an ad with a picture of a violet haired girl. Maya floats toward it and immediately recognizes the picture.

"Oh, that's Zack-chan~!" she says. "The one I told you about earlier."

"That's her?" Bullet asks.

"She became a prostitute. She's probably handing out flyers for anyone who wants to make love to her. Boy, she's really redeemed herself now."

The red-head reads the paper. There are big words that say, **"I can make men's dreams come true"**. Then she thinks about it for a moment. Maya floats over next to her.

"Hm? What are you thinking, Bullet-chan?" she asks.

"Zack is saying that she can make men's dreams come true...now who would she even be trying to lure in?"

"LIke I said, she's slept and had sex with countless men."

"I know that, but...those men can also include..." Then, she gasps in realization. "Oh, no...that could mean…!"

In an instant, Bullet starts to run off while holding the paper. Maya takes off after the red-head to wherever she's going.

"Dammit...!" Bullet curses to herself. "If I guessed correctly, those men she's luring in may be the ones that she's had sex with...including others she's previously made love to. But...but...!" She doesn't know why, but the thought of her two best friends just motivated her to go after them to find answers. They couldn't have...no...they would've done it if they saw the flyer. But she needs to find out for herself.

She heads over to the bar where they would most likely be and slams open the door, startling Anja.

"Y-you could open it a little more gently," she says.

"Sorry! Where's Gabriel and Tyrus?" Bullet asks.

"I don't know. Haven't seen them this morning," the violet haired girl says as she cleans a cup with a towel. "They're probably still home. Probably pulled an all nighter again."

"Thanks, Anja! I'll see you some time later!" With that, the red-head exits the bar with Anja slowly waving with an awkward expression.

"Wait, wait!" Maya cries. "You're running so fast, I can't catch up!"

"You're a ghost right? You should be catching up!" Bullet shoots back. "I have no time to lose!"

The ghost girl is surprised by determined she is to get to her best friends. She really does care about them and she's happy about that. Bullet runs to Tyrus's house and opens the door, but...no one is there. She decides to check Gabriel's apartment on the third floor, probably playing video games all day long. But...he's not there either. Bullet stomps her foot in frustration.

"Ugh! Where the hell could they be!?"

Just then, she takes a look at the flyer and those words again. Her eyes widen in realization. "No...don't tell me they already...!" She tosses the flyer and starts to run when Maya floats in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the ghost girl says. "You have no idea where Zack-chan is, do you?"

"Well, do YOU know where she might be?"

"I'll show you. She's probably at a love hotel called 'Cupid's Love Hotel'. It's with a sign with an arrow through the heart." Maya explains. "That's where Zack-chan is mostly doing her prostitute duties. The address was right on the flyer that you just tossed too. Maybe you need to pick it up again and take a look at it."

Bullet turns around and picks up the flyer. And sure enough, the address is below on the right hand corner. She looks up and nods at the ghost girl.

"Alright, show me where this hotel is," the red-head says. "And those guys better be there."

"Follow me."

Maya floats ahead with Bullet following her companion down toward town again. They go about 5 blocks, turning corners and going straight ahead until they come across the exact sign that Maya explained. The heart with an arrow shot through it. That's definitely the love hotel Zack-chan is in. Bullet rushes inside and goes to the top floor that Maya told her to go to. She knocks on the door a couple times and waits. No answer.

"Hello!?" Bullet says as she knocks on the door again. "Anyone home?"

Still no answer.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" Strangely, the door seems unlocked. She opens the door and finds three people sleeping on the bed.

The beautiful woman, Zack, wearing a purple negligee with thigh high stockings of the same color with garter straps attached to the crotchless panties she's wearing as well, is sleeping in the middle. And Gabriel and Tyrus are sleeping on each side of her.

"H-HAAAAAAH!?" she shouts, making the three start to wake up.

"Mmmm...so noisy..." a high pitched voice that belongs to Zack says as she slowly sits up. She then smiles. "Ohhhhh...welcome, miss~!"

Gabriel and Tyrus also sit up to see what's going on and then...color drains from their faces as they see their best friend standing there...all shocked and confused.

"B-Bullet-chan!?" they say in unison. "No! It's not what it looks like! W-we-!"

"I can clearly see it," Bullet says. "Now would you mind telling me what's going on?"

There is silence as her best friends try to find the words. Zack yawns in an adorable way and plops back down on the bed.

"I'm sleepy..." she says softly. "Please don't make too much noise…~"

Bullet sighs and beckons the boys to get dressed and come with her to the bar where they usually spend time together after treasure hunting. But this is different. Bullet, Gabriel and Tyrus head toward the bar and order some regular drinks. Anja looks at the three with concern as she has never felt such a serious vibe from them. She decides to stay out of it and continues to polish some dishes.

Fortunately, there is barely anyone inside the small little restaurant, so it's good for them to talk in private.

"So tell me," Bullet says. "Why were you two in there with that woman?"

"Ummm...Bullet-chan...it sounds like we were cheating on you," Tyrus says, but gets elbowed by Gabriel. "OW! Hey!"

"Listen, Bullet-chan, w-we were just...I mean..." the buffer guy says as he tries to find the words.

"Yes?"

"Well, ummm...it's like this..."

"She's an outlet!" Tyrus jumps in, making the red-head gasp.

"Wh-what...did you say?"

"What he means by that is..." Gabriel says. "We couldn't hold it in. We were just so...needy, basically."

"But...why?" Bullet asks, raising an eyebrow. "How can you turn to a woman that's beautiful when you were gushing about me all the time?"

"Bullet-chan, we're sorry, but...men have needs," Tyrus says. "So we had to pick someone to let out our, ummm...sexual frustrations."

Bullet bites her lip. So that explains why they've been doing it with Zack. And she looked really okay with it as well, seeing that she's slept with them.

"In other words, it's your fault, Bullet-chan." Gabriel says. "We couldn't help it."

"Y-you..." The red-head doesn't know why, but...she understands what they were saying. But it still makes her feel a bit lonely. So lonely that it makes her feel a bit emotional.

The two guys see some tears stream down her face, making them panic a little.

"Ah! B-Bullet-chan! We're sorry!" Tyrus says. "Don't cry!"

"D-dammit!" Bullet says, looking up at her guys. "I don't care if it's my fault or not! Do you realize how I felt when I found out when you were with that woman?"

"Bullet-chan..."

The red-head immediately cups Gabriel's cheeks. "Gabriel...Tyrus...you boys are everything to me. I'm so sorry I didn't consider your true feelings. Please…please..."

In an instant, the red-head leans in to kiss Gabriel on the lips, making Tyrus gasp in surprise. Bullet doesn't know why, but her womanly instincts kick in again. She learned that women get much more emotional than men do and she did just that. And the thought of her two best friends have let out her honest feelings. Gabriel hugs the slightly smaller red-head, tongues caressing each other until they pull away to catch their breath.

"Bullet-chan..." he says.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Tyrus jumps in and immediately cups her cheeks to kiss her as well.

The red-head returns the favor and they kiss passionately. Maya is sitting on the table far from where they are, smiling. She knows that Bullet has found out who she really is now. A bisexual woman.

"Wow~!" Tyrus says as he pulls away from the kiss. "Did we...really just do that?"

"D-don't be silly!" Bullet says, crossing her arms. "You know what we all did!"

"S-so does that mean...?" Tyrus says.

The red-head blushes a bit as she slightly turns away. "I-if you're thinking about making love, then..." She turns back toward her best friends and nods.

The guys brighten. "Bullet-chan, we love you~!"

"Umm...you guys?" Anja says, stopping the three. "If you want to do dirty stuff, do it somewhere else. I have a bar to run, you know."

"Sorry, sorry!" Tyrus says. "We'll leave right now."

The guys pay for their drinks and they start walking toward Bullet's home instead of a hotel. They figured it's much more homey than thinking about Zack at a hotel. They find themselves on Bullet's bed, on their knees, looking at each other. Of course, both men are on each side of their best friend.

"S-so...go on..." Bullet says. "I want you two...t-to make love to me..."

"As you wish, Bullet-chan...~!"

The three of them together can hardly believe this is actually going to happen.

For Gabriel and Tyrus, this is like all their dreams coming true, their prayers being answered. Bullet herself can't believe she just spoke the words that just left her lips. Her heart races, her mind is a mess of thoughts conflicting with emotions. Is she really going to-?

Her train of conflicting thought gets completely derailed when her First Kiss (man or woman, it's her First Ever) gets taken by Gabriel, who tenderly yet firmly cupped her chin while she was lost in her own mind.

Tyrus gets the best seat in the house to witness his best buddy claim the lips of their joint sweetheart, the big man eager and hungry for Bullet yet he knows those delicious-looking lips of hers will be his soon.

As for Gabriel, his warm amber gaze soothes Bullet's racing heart as he looks her right in the eye while kissing her deeply, sweetly, leisurely, giving the redhead every opportunity to pull away if she doesn't want this.

However, he nor Tyrus need to worry, as the beautiful woman loses herself to her fellow adventurer's kiss, a hand flying to the back of his head to pull him into her, her tongue darting into his mouth after Gabriel gasps and she absolutely dominates his tongue in this kiss, the men relishing in the moan that escapes from Bullet.

"...Oh my God, I've dreamed of hearing that, Bullet-chan~!" Tyrus gently yet firmly cups Bullet's cheek and turns her head to look at him, and the gorgeous redhead gaze at her big, big man...and she lets her eyes flutter shut, presenting her flawless face to Tyrus, lips parted and ready.

The big man of the trio smiles, his heart nearly melting at this sight, and he claims Bullet's lips in a deep, passionate kiss where his tongue dominates her, with the redhead letting off another precious moan as her saliva mixes with Tyrus as he wrestles her tongue into loving, willing submission.

"Damn, Bullet-chan...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you~have been waiting for this too..." Gabriel coos playfully in Bullet's ear and he and his buddy move closer to the redhead, the woman becoming the meat in a sandwich as Gabriel and Tyrus press against Bullet's front and back respectively, the woman nestled sweetly on the men's thighs as they kneel under her.

Bullet moans beautifully into another kiss, this time the redhead being the one to dominate Gabriel's tongue.

"Mmmwha...chu...mmmchu...Gabriel-kun...Tyrus...boys...I'm...I'm burning up...oh my God...touch me, goddamn it...kissing isn't enough...oh **fuck**!" The redhead's ponytail nearly whips Tyrus in the face behind her when she jerks her head back to give off a crotch throb-inducing cry when her men, two steps ahead of her, grab her huge breasts (Tyrus with his big, meaty man-hands) from behind to squeeze and knead her boobs through the cloth of her tight, sexy tank top and reach down to cup her pussy fully through the cloth of her panties. (Gabriel, reaching past the edge of her delightfully short-shorts).

"Like this, Bullet-chan~? Like this?" Gabriel coos in Bullet's hotly-blushing face, the redhead's head thrashing this way and that, pleasure overwhelming her. Tyrus' rough, calloused hands and fingers squeezing her tits, tweaking her nipples still encased by her top...Gabriel's hand between her legs cupping and fondling her pussy like testing fruit for ripeness...the redhead can't help it.

"Cumming! Cumming!" Bullet cries out, her hips rocking back and forth to have a surprised Gabriel still fondle her labia through her panties as she climaxes, with the men chuckling, a snicker here and there as they gently ease the redhead back down from her orgasmic high.

"Wow...my goodness, Bullet-chan...you came already? You're no fair~!" Tyrus playfully scolds her as he gives her boobs another squeeze while Gabriel gets his hand out of Bullet's shorts to present his damp fingers to her, with the redhead groaning softly...yet she grabs Gabriel's wrist and takes his wet fingers into her mouth to lick the digits clean of the juices that seeped through her panties when she came.

"Then...t-then...get these clothes off, you dumbasses...haaah...get naked and I'll...I'll s-ser...service you...w-we're going all the way here, understand?! I'll..." Bullet blushes hotter than ever before in her life, be it as a man or a woman. "I'll suck you off so good, you'll forget all about that Zack broad!"

Unbeknownst to them, Maya also has the best seat in the house as she floats toward the corner of the room to watch. Neither Gabriel nor Tyrus can see her but Bullet, but the red-head is too busy with the two of them to notice. Bullet knows this is her first time doing this as a woman, so...it may be a little difficult. Her womanly instincts should kick in soon enough.

Tyrus helps her take her tank-top off and Bullet removes her short shorts and panties and bra on her own. As for the boys, they also strip to make the magic really happen. Bullet can see two fully erect cocks in front of her. Raising her hand, she takes Gabriel's penis and strokes it slowly. His man meat is good and hard on her palm, which feels good by the way. She sticks out her tongue and gives the tip a small lick, then starts to make it circle around the perimeter. The wetness and hardness of a cock. It's the first she's ever gotten a taste of it. As a woman.

"Am I...doing it right?" Bullet says as she pulls away and takes both hands to rub against Gabriel's big, thick cock. They just go up and down randomly, yet it feels good to the slim man.

"Ohhhh, Bullet-chan~" he grunts. "It feels great!"

The red-head leans in to open her mouth. She has her lips wrapped around his penis as she leans in, having the cock inside her mouth until it's all the way in. Her first ever Blowjob, people call it. She starts to move her head back and forth slowly, her lips rubbing against his cock while her eyes look up at the slim man. He pets her like a puppy, encouraging her to keep going. She obliges and continues to move her head, sometimes slightly tilting it to have the penis bulge from her cheek and back. She then goes back to licking for a little bit.

So this is what a cock tastes like. She has never even considered something like that a thing but...she can't help but keep going like this. This man meat of Gabriel's is just too good. Soon, the slim man is starting to reach his limit, so he puts both hands on her head to have her do it faster and she obliges. She keeps pushing herself to suck his manly cock until he can't take it anymore.

"Oh, no! I'm cumming! Please, drink my semen, Bullet-chan!" Gabriel grunts.

At last, he ejaculates, spraying his load inside her mouth, some dripping off on the bed sheets. But she does her best to swallow as much as she could after pulling away and then looking down at her wet hands from scraping some of it off. Gabriel and Tyrus look at the red-headed beauty, licking off the semen in a lewd way.

"Then, it's my turn!" the buff man says as he shows his penis to her. "But please...can you use your boobs for me?"

"Huh?" Bullet raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"It's easy~!" Tyrus says as he takes her hand to pull her close. "Here I'll do it for you~" He puts his penis between the red-head's breasts and has her squeeze them. "There you go."

Bullet stares at the penis right between her breasts in awe. Maya just so happens to smile as she herself is starting to get a little itchy. Though, it's okay to masturbate since Gabriel nor Tyrus can see or hear her. The red-head starts the Paizuri, as Tyrus stated to her, rubbing her breasts against his penis, all while using her tongue to lick the tip every now and then. Tyrus smiles as he pets her like a puppy, the same gesture Gabriel gave her

"Does it feel good, Bullet-chan~?" the buff man asks.

"Y-yes...it seems so," The red-head replies as she keeps on going. "How does it feel to you?"

"Like a dream come true~" Tyrus replies. "It feels so wonderful, having your very soft and warm boobs rubbing against my dick!"

"Alright..." The red-head keeps going, trying her best to make her fellow adventurer feel good with her breasts. She squeezes them against it tightly, rubs them back and forth and uses her mouth to lick the tip and sometimes suck on it a bit before going back to rub her breasts against it once more.

This is also her first time doing this sort of thing. It...might take time to get used to, but it's enjoyable to see the look on Tyrus's face whenever she's doing it. He looks all happy and such. And that's what she wants.

A few more rubs here and there until the buff man reaches his limit. The feeling of this woman's soft and warm breasts is too good.

"Ohhhh, I'm cumming, Bullet-chan!" he grunts. "Here it comes!"

And just like that, he ejaculates, spraying his own load onto her face and some drip on her breasts as well. The red-head pants a little as she raises her hands to collect some of the drops of semen and look up at her man.

"They're...all over me..." she says.

Gabriel and Tyrus exchange look and then back at the beautiful red-head. She's much more beautiful than she already is. Maybe from the fact that they're doing this right now. Who knows? But what they do know...is that it's far from over.

Bullet looks gorgeous...but her men know that they need to see her in an even more beautiful state, and fortunately, much to their surprise and joy...Bullet is one step ahead of them.

Still with a look of wonder in her face and a voice laden with awe and lust, Bullet sits on her knees on the bed, calves spread to her sides, her hands between her legs, huge boobs squished against her forearms as she leans forward.

"Teach me...more...more, Gabriel-kun, Tyrus! Show me what's next! I...I want to know much more! I have to get Zack out of your heads and your hearts!" She calls to them, unintentionally, or perhaps subconsciously, sounding like a siren beckoning them. They'd be damned if they were to ignore this. Their dream is, indeed, coming true.

Gabriel looks to Tyrus, who gives a deep chuckle and a nod. He winks and nods in Bullet's direction.

"Ok, Bullet-chan...lie down on your back...we'll start with this...~" Gabriel moves over to Bullet, who obediently does as he gently, eagerly requests. She rests her head on the pillows of her bed and Gabriel joins her, the man on top of her, a hand caressing her forearm, guiding Bullet to embrace him, to link her hands on his shoulder blades as he pokes at her sopping wet labia with his big, thick cock, just the head, still wet with pre-cum and Bullet's saliva from her earlier blowjob, poking at the woman's clit.

"Ok...Bullet-chan, this...this may hurt a bit...so just hang in there, Ok? Hold on to me...b-babe...~" He ventures the last bit, and he delights in the hot blush that coats Bullet's gorgeous face.

"O-Ok...ahhh...haaah...~" Bullet's face then becomes twisted with awe and pleasure as she feels Gabriel enter her, his cock sliding inch by inch by thick inch into her hot, wet velvety depths...and she gasps as his dick's head brushes against a...kind of barrier within her.

"T-That's...!" No way, she had a-? Bullet can't really process what happens next as a sting of pain comes from within as Gabriel's cock breaches the barrier of her virginity.

"O-Oh shit...Gabriel-kun...! Gabriel-kun...! D-Damn...ithurtsss..." Bullet voices her worries, her fear, feeling vulnerable, confused as the pain makes tears sting the corners of her eyes.

"It's Ok, Bullet-chan! It's Ok. Just hold on, hang in there, sweetie..." Gabriel coos in the panicked woman's ear, his voice a soothing purr, with the redhead nodding and clinging to him tightly, even her legs moving of their own accord to wrap around his waist, ankles crossed over his well-toned ass.

Adding to that was Tyrus' big hand coming in to touch her side, gently caressing her side, hip, giving her thigh a loving squeeze and rub.

"It's Ok, sweetie...it's Ok, Bullet-chan..." Tyrus coos in Bullet's ear to further soothe her, and she then nods, signaling Gabriel to move. She was a tough man, and she's a tough woman now, damn it! She'll be damned if this bit of pain, as stinging as it is, will ruin her great, brave new discovery! She committed to this.

Gabriel does, indeed, move. Bullet slightly lets go of his waist and spreads her legs a bit, still a bit of pain stopping her from opening them wide, but it's more than enough room for Gabriel to maneuver.

He pumps his hips, penetrating Bullet with gentle, soothing thrusts, his cock beginning to slide half-way in and out of her gripping pussy with ease thanks to her womanly essence.

Eventually, fortunately, the pain of finally becoming a woman begins to ebb away, the pain leaves Bullet's magnificent, hot body and pleasure soon settles in, completely overrides the pain, like she was never a virgin to begin with.

"Ooouuu...Bullet-chan...yess...yes, like that, babe...yes, rock your hips against me...oh yeah... damn this is amazing...Bullet-chan~!" Gabriel coos her praises, stroking her ego and confidence like her pussy strokes his dick with its wet, fleshy heat.

"Ahhh...haaah...mmmhaah...feels...good...! Oh it feels good...ahhh...~!" Bullet moans in Gabriel's face, her face, gorgeous, blushing, wraught with passion and pleasure.

Then, the redhead notices her other, her big, big man, Tyrus, kneeling off to the side, idly, leisurely stroking himself back to full mast after the glorious tittywank Bullet gave him prior to Gabriel taking her Missionary. Bullet reasoned...Tyrus looked so lonely there, sitting on the sidelines, just jerking off all by himself...no, that wouldn't do! She was Bullet, Tyrus was her other best friend, her big man...she had to let him in this!

The redhead lets go of Gabriel's torso with one hand and turns to look at Tyrus, her gaze and lips beckoning him...especially with her hand, which reaches out to grab his throbbing, huge erection. The redhead licks her lips and opens wide, beckoning Tyrus over to her.

"Oh my goodness...no way...~! Bullet-chan...wow, I love you, girl!" Tyrus smiles like a goof and he moans when Bullet's velvety hand grabs his cock and then he eagerly scoots over to her side, moaning deeply when the redhead's lips firmly wrap around his dickhead and she grabs his big ass with her free hand after letting of his dick to push him forward.

"D-Daaamn...Bullet-chan's hungry~! Heh, she gave you a boob job...she didn't get to suck you off, eh, man?" Gabriel chuckles and leans back to make room for his buddy. The bigger man in the threesome scratches his blushing cheek.

"Yeah...ohhh yeah...damn, Bullet-chan...you're so sweet, girl...yesss...!" Tyrus coos to her, the redhead looking up at him from his crotch, her tongue lathering his cock in saliva, pulling away to lash at the dickhead with her tongue and then diving back into his crotch. Bullet caresses Gabriel's perfect pecs with her other hand while squeezing Tyrus' ass with the other as she multi-tasks amazingly: giving a blowjob while rocking her hips to meet Gabriel's escalating pumps into her pussy.

"Aaahh...B-Bullet-chan...!" "Bullet-chan, your mouth is amazing...! I'm...oh shit, I'm...I'm gonna...!" Her men moan, call out to her, and the redhead relishes in the knowledge that their blissful expressions on their faces, their voices laden with desire, passion and love...this is all because of her.

The redhead moans as well as the stimulation becomes too much for her. She can feel a wonderful pressure building in her loins, heat coiling within her...something is coming...she has no idea what it is, but it's like when she was being fondled earlier...except this is...even bigger, even better!

"Bullet-chan...I'm gonna cum...! Gonna cum! Your pussy's too amazing! Ahhh my God...w-where...where do you want me to cum, Bullet-chan?" Gabriel hisses through gritted teeth, doing his damnest not to cum without hearing Bullet give the command. The redhead pulls her face out of Tyrus' crotch and replies while still jerking off the big man's cock an inch away from her lips, ready to get that delectable penis back in her mouth right afterwards.

"Gabriel-kun! Yes! Cum inside me! I don't care! Fill me up! Fill me up, damn it!" She calls to her man and dives back into Tyrus' crotch.

Gabriel smiles wide and his hips become a blur as he thrusts harder, faster, encouraged and soothed by her words.

"Bullet-chan! Bullet-chan!" "Take it! Take it, take it, take it! Take all my love, Bullet-chaaan~!"

Thus, the redhead gets treated to her first-ever creampie and deep-throat ejaculation combo, taking Gabriel's cum right in her pussy, past her cervix and all the way to her hungry, greedy womb as well as right down her gullet and to her even hungrier tummy as Tyrus too ejaculates thanks to her intense blowjob.

Bullet sees stars behind her eyes (when did she close them?) as orgasm tears through her curvy body, her tits heaving and jiggling with her labored breathing, a scream of release coming from her parted lips after taking that huge load down her throat.

"Don't worry, Bullet-chan~" Tyrus says. "I'm an ass man! I've always dreamed of this~!"

"H-Hah?" Bullet did not count on him saying that. Since when did he start dreaming this sort of stuff? There's no time to think as he sort of stretches out her other hole and uses his finger to get inside it. "Hyaaaah! Y-your finger is...!"

Tyrus starts stirring it around like a ladle in a pot of soup. He can't help himself really. He's fulfilling his dream, that's all that matters. "It feels amazing, Bullet-chan! All nice and warm around my finger!"

The stirring continues until he pulls it out with a satisfied look on his face. But it's far from over. He gently turns her around until she's on all fours. The red-head looks back to see what he's going to do next. He strokes his own cock a little and aims it at her butt hole. Bullet can feel it poking that hole and knows it may not end well. It's so big, how the hell can it fit inside? Again, she has no time to think as he pokes it again.

"You ready, Bullet-chan? I'm going to put it in now~"

"W-wait...I'm not mentally prepared for this!"

"You will soon, trust me," Tyrus coos as he gives her butt cheek a pat or two. "Just try to relax."

He then starts to insert the penis inch by inch inside. Bullet's eyes widen as she makes a loud cry. About a minute later, he thrust it all the way in.

"Ahhhhh! It's in my ass!" the red-head cries.

"And I love it!" Tyrus cheers.

"Ohhh, interesting~" Maya says to herself.

He starts thrusting away with Bullet clenching the sheets while gritting her teeth. This is much more different than when she had it in her pussy. Why does it feel so tight? That big penis inside her butt hole feels SO much more different. Had Zack experienced something like this before? She was a very willing young woman, so of course she did. Heck, she wasn't in much pain as her if it was her first time, right?

The thrusts continue and Tyrus gives this opportunity to smack her in the butt a few times.

"Hyaaah! No! Stop spanking meee!" Bullet cries as she jerks her head back.

"Haaah...haah...I'm so sorry, Bullet-chan! It feels great just doing this with you! Come on, let me hear your beautiful moans once more~!" He smacks her on the butt again, making her cry out and jerk her head back.

"Oh, my God! T-Tyrus...!" She cannot say anymore as her butt hole is being penetrated by her best friend's dick. She wonders if she can get used to that as well as having a cock in her pussy. For now, it's a bit painful, but still enjoyable.

Pretty soon, Tyrus is starting to reach his limit, but he still thrusts good and hard and faster by the minute. Bullet grits her teeth. It feels that her mind is going blank all of a sudden. Her eyes are starting to roll to the back of her head and her head goes down on the bed, yet her butt is still high in the air.

"T-Tyruuuussss...y-you're..." Her voice is a slur, having a hard time to speak properly. Now why is that? Is this what women experience too? Honestly, feeling this way makes her a bit weak and helpless, but she doesn't care. The cock is penetrating her butt hole good and hard.

"I'm gonna cum, Bullet-chan! Please...take it inside if you will!" Tyrus grunts as he grips her butt cheeks hard and thrusts faster.

A few more and then, the last big and hard thrust, makes him ejaculate, making Bullet cry out in pleasure, her eyes still rolled at the back of her head. After it's done, Tyrus falls on his behind as the red-head's body twitches with a few ragged breaths. The semen drips from her butt hole with her face still down and her butt high in the air.

Gabriel and Tyrus gasp. Have they overdone it? Is she going to be okay? They have never seen her in this state so they rush over to make sure she's alright.

Gabriel softly brushes Bullet's hair away from her sweaty face, seeing her eyes closed and cheeks hot with a deep blush while Tyrus gently, oh so gently rubs her arm, her side, the men working together to turn Bullet over to have her rest on her back.

"Bullet-chan...babe, talk to us...are you Ok?" "Shit, d-did we overdo it?! D-Damn!"

"...a-am..." Bullet suddenly breathed and reached up with her hands to tenderly cradle her boys' cheeks in her palms.

"Am...am I better than Zack...? Did I do better...than her? Is she no match for me?" Bullet coos, a tender smile on her gorgeous, passion-spent face.

"...B-Bullet-chan..." The men breathe and blink twice. They chuckle and they give Bullet a kiss.

"She's the last person I'd ever think about~" Gabriel reassures Bullet while Tyrus chuckles again.

"Zack who~?" He further soothed the redhead.

Bullet gives a soft laugh, then a giggle. Then, she licks her lips, giving her men a loving gaze.

"Just what I wanted...to hear...haaah...c'mon, you two...you meat heads...I...I can still go...~" She purrs and Tyrus and Gabriel reel back, blinking repeatedly. They gulp and look at each other, then back at Bullet.

"Bullet-chan..." "We adore you~!" They chorus and they reach for Bullet, the redhead in love and heat giggling and cooing, moaning sweetly as her boys maneuver her body and put her in the final position of the night.

Like earlier, she's put into a top down, bottom up position, her legs nigh parallel to her own head, Bullet bent over forwards like a sexy accordion...and this time, instead of Tyrus' tongue up her ass...she has Gabriel sheathed to the balls in her anus while he grips the thighs of Tyrus, who is right in front of him, his cock buried to the balls in Bullet's pussy.

"Yeeesss...yes...oh my God, oh yes...! Boys...oh fuck oh my God! Yes, my pussy! My ass!" Bullet moans, cries out as white-hot pleasure courses through her as she gets double-stuffed with man, her men taking her in a glorious double-penetration Piledriver position.

The men grunt, groan, moan deeply as they pump into Bullet's holes with reckless abandon, determined to carve their dicks' shapes in her pussy and asshole.

Bullet's bedroom echoes with a cacophony of sounds: The sound of the bed creaking, the sound of wet slapping of flesh upon heated flesh, the cries of Bullet, the animal-like growls and grunts of Gabriel and Tyrus.

"Bullet-chan...!" "Bullet-chan, babe! My God...you're...you're amazing!" "We love you, Bullet-chan! Ahhh...ahhh my God...!" Gabriel and Tyrus sing Bullet's sexual praises and she can only reward them with the spasming muscles of her pussy and anus as pleasure completely overwrites her ability to think, let alone speak.

Eventually, the heat becomes absolutely overwhelming. The heat, the pleasure, the rampant lewdness of this threesome. It all becomes too much.

A three-voice chorus of "CUMMING!" (and one voice that could only be heard by one third of this threesome) echo in the bedroom and probably Bullet's neighbors heard it too...not that the trio care in the slightest.

Semen borderline erupts out of Bullet's man-filled holes as Gabriel and Tyrus bust nut in her ass and pussy respectively, their bodies completely seizing up, frozen rigid as the pleasure overwhelms them.

"...haaaaah..." They all breathe as they collapse, the men literally falling off of Bullet, their dicks absolutely limp as they completely ran out of gas.

For a blissful, short eternity, there's only the labored, ragged breathing of three people looking like puppets with their strings cut off, the three lovers splayed on Bullet's bed, a large puddle of man-juice forming below Bullet's crotch as semen overflows from within her.

The two men crawl over toward their newfound lover, sandwiching the red-head with their loving embrace. Bullet smiles and snuggles with them on the bed, facing up at the ceiling. However, the red-head turns her head to see Maya sitting at a corner of the room, just smiling while giving a thumbs up. The redhead knows what she meant. She's figured out who she really is now and it'll stay with her for as long as she lives.

_Yup...things ARE a bit strange in this world. But...sometimes those strange things can be a good thing. As a woman, I have found some love, but...now that I think about it...did I literally just give my first time to my best friends and not my long time crush? As soon as I realized it, I thought in my mind of how much regret I felt right now…._

**A/N: I had some help with Mike Powell with this one. So we worked together on the sex scene. The beginning portion was all mine. And why I put in Zack-chan? Well…why not? I mean, she was in the very beginning of episode 1 of Residence. Which is also another help from Mikey. XD Thanks so much for the idea and assistance on the lemon scene. It was a blast~!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this one. **

**Have a nice day!**


	4. Red and Violet

**Chapter 4**

**Red And Violet**

_It's as though Zack has been the talk of the town. For me, the powerful treasure hunter, I wasn't really interested in that line of work. By that, I mean prostitution. Still…I don't think I could count on meeting her face to face once again. It's as though I have competition somehow…and I don't know why…_

"Haaahhh~" Maya lies on her belly on the bed while Bullet brushes her hair in front of the mirror after a nice shower. "So…whatcha going to do today, Bullet-chan?"

"Hmmm...not sure. Maybe just a friendly walk today," the red-head replies. "After what Gabriel-kun and Tyrus and I have done, I'm feeling like not doing treasure hunting for a whole week."

"Ehehe! You three were going crazy though~" Maya chuckles. "I can tell you were enjoying it to the fullest~"

"I did. It was...lovely." Bullet finds herself blushing at this, remembering how they were having sex on her bed for hours. Then, they slept together, as it was big enough for all three of them to fit. "I slept with...my two best friends in the world."

Maya just smiles. She's happy to know that Bullet is getting used to being a woman and doing some womanly stuff. It's quite nice. Though, due to her attractive appearance and sexy attire, she's been getting lots of attention. But she really didn't need that because she's got Gabriel and Tyrus by her side. Plus that, she still has her crush on Anja, the bartender. But...the problem is...she cannot get herself to confess to her. And she's already going out with Gabriel and Tyrus.

"Hey...Maya..." Bullet says as she lowers her arm that holds the hair brush. "Do you really think...I can still love a girl even though I go out with two boys?"

"That all depends on how your boys feel," Maya replies, sitting up and hugging her knees. "I've heard some lesbians still go for the penis even though they love each other. I've actually seen that happen once or twice."

"I see."

"Just do what your heart tells you," the blonde says. "You'll know when the time comes."

Bullet isn't so sure herself, but the ghost girl may be telling the truth. After all, she's still learning things about being a woman, so it'll be fine. After finishing brushing her hair, the red-head puts on her usual sexy attire and ready for the day. She cooks up a quick breakfast and some coffee and heads out 15 minutes after. The sun is shining, the sky is clear and a perfect day for this friendly walk across town.

She walks on the sidewalk, observing those around her, like people walking by, adults chatting amongst themselves, them window shopping or walking into restaurants and so on. Maya floats beside her, putting her arms behind her head as she looks up at the sky. She turns her head toward Bullet, who does the same and they smile at each other.

It is then that Bullet turns a corner and almost bumps into a young woman. She stops abruptly and backs away a step.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry I-" Then...her eyes widen at this familiar young woman. Long purple hair that goes down her waist and violet eyes. She's also wearing a white buttoned up shirt with two buttons unbuttoned cause her breasts cannot contain it, a black pencil skirt and on her legs are black stockings with garter straps attached. "Wait a minute...!"

"Ah...ohhh, it's you~!" the violet haired woman brightens. "You're that cutie that walked in on me, Gabriel-kun and Tyrus-kun!"

"Y-yes..." Bullet says. "But...I thought...you..." She points a finger at her outfit."

"Oh, this? Hehe! You really thought I only do prostitution~?" Zack laughs.

"Well, what DO you do other than that?" Bullet asks.

"I work at an office~" Zack replies. "Actually, I'm bringing in some documents. Say! Why don't you come and help me~?"

"Huh!? I-is it really okay?"

"Certainly! I could certainly use a helping hand."

Bullet is so confused. She's never heard of an occupation like this before. Since when did time fast forward all of a sudden? She doesn't have time to think because Zack urges her to help her hold the documents and head over toward the building where she works at. Though, Zack glances at the red-head and frowns.

"Hmmm...I think you may need something to blend in," she says. "Here, I got an idea! Come with me! I'll get those documents over and then we'll head to the changing room after, okay~?"

"Uhhhhh...okay?"

Bullet follows Zack upstairs toward the room where they needed to put the documents. They set them down on a large table and straightens them up a little before heading out. Zack is sure the directors will be pleased to see those. The beautiful violet then leads Bullet toward the changing room and hands her another office lady outfit.

"Try this on," she says. "I'll be back in a bit to check on you okay?"

"Alright, take your time," Bullet says as she walks inside a closet and closes the door to turn on the light. Maya floats through the door to take a look. Bullet has the same exact uniform as Zack, except it's a black blazer on top of the white buttoned shirt. It's also came with thigh high stockings, only without the garter straps with the garter belt. "So it's basically the same thing." She turns to the ghost girl. "Maya, I never knew this existed. Was there something you were not telling me?"

Maya giggles. "Okay, maybe I left out a little bit of details regarding your new world...~"

"What the hell, Maya!?"

"I'm a ghost remember?" the blonde says.

"Yeah, well I don't remember ghost doing THIS sort of thing!" Bullet counters.

"I guess I'm more of an unusual ghost with magical powers~" Maya laughs.

The red-head gives a heavy sigh. As much as she wants to push this topic, honestly, she doesn't want to know anymore. The fact that Maya had the ability to turn her into a girl AND alter people's memories was proof enough.

Once the outfit was put on, she walks out the door, just in time for Zack to walk in. She sees the outfit and clasps her hands together happily.

"Perfect!" she exclaims. "You look divine! Now then, come with me. We have a meeting in a few minutes and I'd like you to join~"

"Wait, what!?" Bullet shouts. "I thought I was blending in!"

"Hehe! You are! Don't worry, I'll take care of most of it. You can just sit back and listen to the manager," Zack winks and takes her hand.

The red-head has no choice but to follow the purplette toward the conference room where the other office workers are. They are just in time to grab a seat and drink as soon as the manager walks in. When the door closes, the meeting goes underway. Bullet just observes. To her surprise, Zack is taking her job seriously, handing over the documents the manager asked for, speaking for him and then introducing some products and such. Bullet never knew this girl would be so cooperative. It's...actually really nice.

The meeting ends within an hour and everyone is free to leave. Once the manager is out of the room, Zack taps Bullet on the shoulder.

"So what'd you think~?" she asks.

"Honestly...that was really good," Bullet replies. "I never knew you were a hard worker. That was pretty impressive."

"I guess that goes to show I've changed a lot since my earlier days," Zack shrugs. "I want to keep that image other than my prostitution." She gently takes her hand. "Hey, let's go to the break room. I'm sure it'll be empty by the time we get there."

"Oh, ummm…sure."

"Goodie~!" With that, the violet haired girl leads the red-head toward the break room, which is a couple floors down.

Zack lets Bullet inside and thankfully it's empty. The violet haired girl closes the door...and locks it. And unfortunately, the red-head hears the click and turns her head.

"Ummm...Zack? Why'd you lock the door?" she asks.

Zack's response is sauntering close to the red-head and cupping her hands to her cheeks. "Ohhhh, you're so beautiful! Oh, man! I can't hold it in any longer!"

"Wait...WHAAAT!?" Bullet is so confused right now. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Bullet...your beauty is as good as mine!" Zack swoons. "I can't help but admire you for it! It's hard to explain, but...this is the truth!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bullet pushes her away. "Are you kidding me right now? First off, YOU took my boys! And now all of a sudden you want to take me away from them? What is wrong with you?"

"Ahhhh, I'm so sorry~" Zack pulls away and puts her hands on her cheeks. "I couldn't help myself! I'm always like this around beautiful women and handsome men! yes...it's true! I'm bisexual! It's crazy, but it's true!"

"The hell...?" Bullet shakes her head in dismay. This is totally a crazy world. "Zack, I'm going to come right out and say it: I'm taken, got it? I got two hot guys and you're NOT taking me away from them, understand?"

"Awwww~!" Zack pouts adorably.

"Sorry, but it's true. You may have had your way with them, but those guys are my best friends," Bullet crosses her arms under her large bosom. "We never turn our backs on each other."

"So I see," the violet haired girl says.

Bullet can see the disappointed expression on Zack's face, so she comes over and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's so bad about losing just two men? You got plenty of other people to have sex with right? There's still a chance to start anew."

The violet haired girl looks up and giggles softly. "I guess you're right."

"Good. We can still be friends though. Sound good?" The red-head puts out her hand.

"Yes...we can be friends."

The two women shake hands to seal the deal and decide to exit the break room. Bulet is free to leave the office building since she's got nothing else for her to do and she can keep the uniform just in case she wants to drop by and visit. Bullet accepts the gift and heads outside once more to continue her walk.

"That wasn't so bad," Bullet says to Maya as she floats next to her.

"You've learned something new today too," the ghost girl says. "You and Zack-chan have become friends and learned that she has an actual job."

"Indeed," Bullet says, looking up at the sky. "I think...I'll go pay a visit with Anja today. They're probably open by now. It is near lunch time."

"Oh, yeah. We were working at Zack-chan's place for a while, huh?"

"Of course. Now, come on. I want to talk to her."

****Later****

"Man, this place is busy," Bullet says as she walks in the door, being greeted by a crowd of people, drinking, talking loudly and just being crazy because of the alcohol.

Maya floats next to her companion and looks around. "Seems very lively in here~"

"Indeed," Bullet sighs in disappointment. "Maybe it's a bad time to come here. Anja's probably busy with-" Before she can finish, she notices that the bartender is not at her station. Fortunately, no one is sitting at the table where she works, but where could she be?

She decides to look for her. Noticing a small hall next to the bar, she walks toward it and looks around for a bit. She then hears some small…moaning? Wait…muffled moans. And that voice is too familiar. Bullet gasps loudly and comes running at full speed until she turns around a corner toward the exit.

Anja is…servicing a buff man? She's on her knees, sucking that guy's dick, but her expression seems a bit…sad. She pulls away and tries her best to swallow the semen the man shot inside her mouth.

Bullet and Maya hide to witness the whole thing.

"What the hell does he think he's doing!?" the red-head growls.

Anja slightly looks away, biting her lip, but the buff man tips her chin to his level, grinning.

"It's far from over, Anja-chan~" he says. "You know what to do~"

Bullet gapes at this, shaking her head slowly as she sees the violet haired young woman put her hands against the wall and the buff man gets behind her. If he uses his penis to penetrate her now….

"I'm begging you…don't put it in…" Anja pleads

"Ohhh, there's no turning back now~" the man says, chuckling. "I have you to service me. You ARE wearing a sexy maid outfit, right~?

"That doesn't mean-" Anja can feel the penis poking her pussy and then teasingly rub against it. "No…don't you dare…!"

"Heh, heh~!" the guy chuckles evilly. "Get ready-ARGH!" Before he can do anything, a powerful fist makes contact with his face, making him stumble back and turn to see an angry red-haired woman. "What the hell!?"

Bullet grits her teeth. "You heard the lady! She said no!"

"It's none of your business, lady!" the man shoots back. "We were just having a pleasant business together when you barged in!"

"Yeah, she looked like she was having a good time," Bullet scoffs. She turns toward the bartender, who is hugging herself. "Don't worry, Anja. I'll make sure this guy goes away."

"Bullet-san…" Anja looks up at the red-head.

The guy growls as he clenches his fists. "Damn. I thought this was going to be a great deal. But you HAD to ruin it. Fine, I'll leave. But remember, Anja-chan, this was the day you were paid greatly." With that, he turns and walks away.

Bullet swiftly turns around and goes down on one knee. "Anja! Are you okay?"

Anja lifts her head up. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

"What was that man doing to you?"

"He's my…resource."

"Your what?" Bullet raises an eyebrow.

Anja holds her forearm while sitting up. "This job doesn't pay well, even if I'm working after hours. So I made a deal with this man to pay me extra for servicing him."

"Th-then that means…"

"Yes…he took my virginity about a week ago…" Anja replies, biting her lip.

"Why would you do something like this? Surely there must be another way…" Bullet cannot believe her soon to be beloved's virginity got stolen by another man she doesn't know.

"I don't know if there IS another way,'" the violet haired woman says. "No other man can pay me well except for him…"

Just then, Bullet gets an idea. She snaps her fingers at the thought. "Anja…I think I know a person who can help you out."

"Eh?" Anja tilts her head in confusion.

"But I think I'll ask that person another time since she's busy," the red-head says, crossing her arms. "You see, this woman is an expert when it comes to prostitution. You'll fit perfectly in that category."

"Prostitution?" Anja repeats. "I don't think…I'm ready for that."

"Let's take it easy first. Once we meet that person, we'll make some arrangements," Bullet says. "For now, why don't you rest up?"

"I can't. I have to run the bar, remember?"

"Why don't I help you out?" the red-head offers. "It'll make things easier."

"You sure?" Anja asks.

"I'm positive. Say, you have any spare uniforms?"

"Yes, there is one in the locker room to your right."

"Thanks."

Bullet heads for the door and Maya follows her. However, the ghost girl sees something more interesting than any old uniform. She somehow tugs on Bullet's shirt and points to the locker to her right. She turns around and sees a revealing maid outfit that barely covers anything with black thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt. The skirt is so short that it will show her panties when she bends over even just a little.

"Uhhhh…M-Maya…?"

"Hehe! That will get Anja-chan's attention~" the ghost girl giggles.

"That's not the problem!" Bullet squeaks.

"Doesn't matter~" Maya says as she pushes her toward the maid outfit. "Boys will go crazy over that as well~"

"Dammit…"

Bullet feels that she has no choice in the matter. All the other lockers are locked and probably none of them have the available uniforms that Anja was talking about. Unless…Anja wanted her to wear it too.

"Don't tell me…"

"Who knows~?" Maya shrugs. "I saw it first, so maybe she was talking about that?"

"I hope you're wrong…" Bullet wants to shoot herself if that is the case. Sighing in dismay, she strips off her clothing and gets to the sexy maid outfit. Within a few minutes, she puts it on and takes a look in the mirror. Yup, it's definitely super skimpy. Everything is so small on her.

"You look terrific~!" Maya compliments as she floats next to her partner.

"Sh-shut up, ghost girl…" Bullet mutters.

****Later****

"Ummm…I'm back…" the red-head says.

Anja turns around and sees Bullet wearing a sexy maid outfit. Her eyes sparkle in delight while putting her hands on her cheeks. "Oh, my goodness! How grand~! That's EXACTLY what I wanted you to wear! I'm a genius!"

_I was riiiight…!_ Bullet wants to die inside. Since when did Anja have this side of her? "Why did you…recommend something like…this?" the red-head asks as she tugs at the hem of her super short skirt.

"Oh I love girls who wear skimpy clothing~" the violet haired young woman replies as she clasps her hands together. "I bought it not too long ago. But I could't find anyone who is willing to wear it. Now that you've volunteered to help, this was the perfect opportunity~!"

Bullet lets out a heavy sigh. The sweet and gentle Anja that she knew or could've sworn she knew very well…has been turned upside down. The very image of a gentle bartender has shattered.

"Come, come, Bullet-san~!" Anja outstretches her hand. "We have a lot of work to do~!"

The red-head just nods and takes her hand. This is going to be a long afternoon.

****That Night****

What it seemed like forever, as 11:00 pm strikes, Bullet lets out a sigh. Finally, it's time to close the bar and head home. But first she has to put away that maid outfit. It indeed has attracted many customers left and right. Why Anja couldn't have thought of it earlier was beyond her. What matters now is that the business was outstanding today right to the very end. And the violet haired girl was proud of the accomplishment.

"You did great, Bullet-san~!" Anja says. "We made lots of money today~!"

"Uhhhh…thanks," the red-head says. "It was extremely embarrassing though…"

"Nonsense~" the violet haired girl giggles. "The guys really liked it! And it attracted so much attention. So there is nothing to worry about~"

"Haaaah…." Bullet lets out yet another heavy sigh.

"Anyways, you're free to leave. I'll close up the bar and head home as well."

Bullet nods, but she feels something isn't right. How does she manage to get home when there are some dangerous people around? "Hey…would you mind if I walked with you? Or maybe a better idea is…do you want to come over to my house?"

Anja thinks about it for a moment. "You sure?"

"Absolutely. I ummmm…" There is a slight blush on her face. "I want you to feel…uhhh…s-safe…"

The violet haired girl blushes for a moment, but smiles a gentle smile. "You're so sweet, Bullet-san. Of course I will come over to your house and sleep over~"

Bullet blushes harder than earlier. Maya starts giggling in the background. Just another step until they are officially in love. Anja giggles as well and outstretches her hand. Bullet slowly grips it.

"Just so that we'll both feel safe around each other," the violet haired girl says.

"R-right…"

_I don't know why or how I got there, but it seems as though…Anja and I are beginning to get closer. Is that one step closer to my one chance at confessing my love for her? I should at least let her know what my true feelings are. This could be a little bit harder than I thought. _

**A/N: Sorry for all the…randomness that's happening in this chapter. XD That's why I left it hanging for a long time. I really needed to think this through.**

**Though I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
